Emily and the Outsiders
by just someone
Summary: After moving to Tulsa, Emily is kicked out her house and is in need of a place to stay. possilble romance in the future.
1. Kicked Out

a/n my first fanfiction story so i hope it's good. um... do u think there should be romance? and with who? how old should Em be? any ideas?? please review and tell me!!! oh yeah Dallas and Johnny are alive and Johnny is in juvenile.  
  
Disclaimer: i own nothing, the outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton, and Emily belongs to me.  
  
  
"Get out you bitch" roared my stepfather," I told you not to come back"   
  
I ran out of the house onto the street. I figured that a night on the street was better then another beating. The sun was setting in the west, and it was beginning to get chilly. A light summer breeze drifted through the deserted streets. As I walked I wondered where to go.  
  
I had just moved here from Dumas, Texas, two nights ago. I didn't have any friends, or know the town very well, so I hoped that I wouldn't get lost.  
  
The area of the town that I move into was the East side. You know the rough pour side, with the hoods. In Dumas we were middle class until my mom walked out on us, and left me and my step-father with nothing.   
  
  
I heard that a while ago there was a rich kid killed, in one of the parks not far from here.   
After his get-away he saved some kids from a burning building and became a hero. The judge sent him to juvenile still though.  
  
  
I strolled down the street with no idea to where I was. It was dark out now, and the wind had picked up. I hugged my jacket tighter around me and keep looking for a place that I could go. Within a few minutes I spotted a Drive-in movie theater.   
  
I thought that it could be a good way to burn time so I jumped the fence and took a seat. I was sitting at the back where I could see what was going on. I was hoping not to be seen, because there were a group of about five greasers bugging a few socs girls. They were sitting up at the front so i thought that no one noticed me.  
  
At home I always stayed away from the greasers and didn't make trouble. You don't want to tick them off 'cause they're good fighters. A guy at my school lost three teeth to one of their kind.  
  
I guess it was my lucky night because a few minutes later a greaser with long rusty side burns came over and sat beside me.  
  
I always get nervous around greasers, or hoods but this guy looked nice and I didn't feel scared. 


	2. Movies

a/n my first fanfiction story so i hope it's good. um... do u think there should be romance? and with who? how old should Em be? any ideas?? please review and tell me!!! oh yeah Dallas and Johnny are alive and Johnny is in juvenile.  
  
Disclaimer: i own nothing, the outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton, and Emily belongs to me.  
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
I looked over at the guy who just sat beside me. He had a stocky build, looked about six feet tall, and was wearing a large lopsided grin.  
  
" Hey, my name's Two-Bit, I never seen you around here before. What's your name?"  
  
"Em, I just moved here from Dumas, Texas." I said with a grin, I couldn't help it his smile was contagious.  
  
He nodded in reply, then said " Why're you out here all by your lonesome?"  
  
"My step-father kicked me out" I said grimly.  
  
"Cheer up, come on." he said dragging my to my feet.  
  
" Where are we going?" I asked surprised.  
  
"To meet my friends" He said happily.  
  
He must of see the spark of fear in my eyes, because he slung an arm over my shoulder and said," Don't worry they don't bit, well I'm not sure about Dally, but the rest of them don't."  
  
He lead me over to a group of about four greasers, all tough looking guys. They looked up from the socs girls they were bugging, and walked over to me and Two-Bit.  
  
A guy with cold blue eyes, and white blond hair asked, "Who's the pretty broad, Two-Bit?"  
  
"My name's Em, I just moved here from Dumas, Texas"  
  
The blond nodded, and Two-Bit began to introduce everyone to me. The blond with the cold blue eyes was Dally, the guy that looked like a movie star was Soda, there was Ponyboy Soda's brother, and Steve soda's best friend.  
  
"Why are you out here all by you lonesome?" Soda asked.  
  
" My step-father kicked my out" I replied.  
  
" You might be able to stay with me and soda, I don't think Darry will mind" Said Ponyboy.  
  
"Who's Darry?" I asked.  
  
"My big brother, he looks after us now, our parents were killed in an auto wreck"  
Ponyboy says real quietly.  
  
"Hey Soda, Where did them socs girls go?" Leave it to Two-Bit to break the silence.   
  
" I don't know" He replied.  
  
Me and Ponyboy sit down and start to watch the movie, while Two-Bit and Soda continue their conversation about girls. One thing we have in common is we're both really quiet.  
  
" Do you wanna stay at our place," Pony asks my again.  
  
"Sure, I'd sure beat sleeping on the street," I reply.  
  
A few minutes later some socs come in and started looking for trouble.  
They were the socs girl's boyfriends.  
  
To be Continued.... 


	3. Problems with socs

a/n my first fanfiction story so i hope it's good. um... do u think there should be romance? and with who? how old should Em be? any ideas?? please review and tell me!!! oh yeah Dallas and Johnny are alive and Johnny is in juvenile.  
  
Disclaimer: i own nothing, the outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton, and Emily belongs to me.  
  
" Hey, your the greasers that were bugging our girls," one of them go.  
  
We get out of our seats and walk over to them. If they wanted trouble we'll give them trouble. They must of been drunk or something because there was six of us and four of them. They didn't stand a chance. Suckers!!!  
  
"Your girls? By the way they were all over me, I couldn't tell." Dally said and grinned evilly.  
  
" They're our girls and we'll teach you guys for messing with them."   
  
I'm pretty sure now that they're drunk, and his speech is slurred. He pulls out a blade, and the rest of the socs follow his action, and drew their weapons. Somehow Dally got the blade away from him, and I dive down and grab it. All the gang starts to fight. I stole a glance over at Dally, he was pounding the crap out of the soc. I was fighting to, and was doing pretty good too.  
  
One soc gives me a surprised look, I guess he never saw a girl fight before. I wipe the look off his face by giving him a bloody nose.  
  
"What, you never seen a girl fight before?" I asked.  
  
"Girls can't fight, they're week," he said.  
  
I kicked his switchblade out of this hand, and he started to back away. I fold up my other new blade and take another step forward. I punch him again, and brake his nose. He's pretty banged up now, his nose is bloody, and broken, so I thought what the hack and gave him a matching black eye.  
  
  
Just then I heard sirens, and we ran for it.   
  
After we lost the cops we started talking about how we beat the crap out of them.  
  
"Did you see that guy i worked over, I broke his nose, gave him a black eye, and beat the crap out of him." I said.  
  
" One of the socs I was fighting has a broken jaw, and is unconscious," stated Dally.  
  
"Hey Soda, we got to get home or Darry will hit the roof," Ponyboy said.  
  
" Yeah, let's go, are you coming Em?" Soda said.  
  
" Ya, see y'all later,"  
  
  
When I walked in the door, I saw guy about Twenty years old sitting in a arm chair. He was broad-shouldered and muscular. He has blue-green eyes and dark-brown hair. He looked tired and worried when we walked in. I guessed that this was Darry, their brother.  
  
"Ponyboy, Soda you're late again," he said.  
  
" Sorry Darry, we were at the movies,"  
  
"Who's this?" he asked puzzled when he saw me.  
  
" I'm Em, Soda said I might be able to spend the night here, if it's all right with you," I answered for him.  
  
" Ya it's O.K, why do you need a place to stay?"  
  
" My step-father kicked me out, and my Mom and Dad doesn't live around here,"  
  
He nodded, then said, "You can have Soda's old room,"  
  
"Soda go show her where it is, and get her something to change into for the night,"  
  
"Sure, he showed me his room, then went to his room next door and got me some clothes. The cloths were baggy on me, but they were comfortable.  
  
" night Ponyboy, Soda" I said as I headed to bed.  
  
" 'night Em" they said together, then grinned.  
  
I went into my bed room, and crawled in bed. Within moments of my head hitting the pillow, I was asleep. 


	4. School and a new friend

a/n my first fanfiction story so i hope it's good. um... what should i put for the title? do u think there should be romance? and with who? any ideas?? please review and tell me!!! Em's 14 years old. oh yeah Dallas and Johnny are alive and Johnny is in juvenile.  
  
Disclaimer: i own nothing, the outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton, and Emily belongs to me.  
  
  
I woke up to someone shaking me. Probably their last resort, they could blow up the house around me and I wouldn't wake up. I opened my eyes and realized it was Ponyboy.   
  
"Darry she won't wake up" I heard Ponyboy call worried.  
  
"What?" I groan.  
  
"What?" Darry yells.  
  
"Never mind" he yells back.  
  
"Time for school sleepy-head," Ponyboy said to me grinning.  
  
He leaves my to get changed. I get dressed, then go home to get dressed in something clean. My step-father is at work, luckily.   
  
I meet Ponyboy on they way to school, so we walk together. We talk about lots of things, it turns out we have a lot in common. We're both quite and shy, skipped a grade, love to read and write, and like sun sets and stuff like poetry.  
  
Pony shows my to the office, then leaves for class. I walk in and get my schedule. My first class is English, my favorite class. It takes a while to find, but with the help of someone in the hall I find it. I knock on the door, and a old looking woman answered it.  
  
" I'm new here, I was wondering if this is the English class," I ask her.  
  
" Why yes, this the English class. Come on in Dear, I'm Mrs. Thompson you English teacher. I'm sure everyone is very glad to have you here. Now why don't you just take a seat so we can continue."   
  
I took a seat in the back beside Ponyboy.   
  
"Now class lets continue, open your books to page..." I heard Mrs. Thompson say before I tuned her out. I didn't need to listen because we already covered this work at my old school. So I spent most of my time talking to Ponyboy and drawing in my binder.  
  
The day flew by and soon I found myself in my last class, Math, it's my worst class. I'm sitting in the back of the class hoping not to be called on. But as my luck had it my teacher called on me.  
  
" Emily, what is the answer to question 4?" he asked.  
  
" I don't know" I tell him, I'm embarrassed because everyone else could answer it.  
  
" You don't know? I thought you were supposed to be smart," he said picking on me, he had something against stupid kids.  
  
" Answer the question, now!!" he shouts at me.  
  
" I can't" I said staring straight in his eye.  
  
" You have detention after school," He said as the bell rang.  
  
I waited as the other kids who had detention can into the class, not to my surprised   
Two-Bit walked in and sat beside me. We chatted most of the time, because the teacher was barely there. About a hour later me and Two-bit walk down to the Dingo to shoot some pool.  
  
I was winning my forth game, when a kid about my age walked in and came over to Two-Bit and me.  
  
"Hey Two-Bit, how are you?" the kid asked.  
  
"Johnny!!! When did you get out?" Two-Bit exclaimed.  
  
To be Continued.... 


	5. Thinking

a/n hey people!!! sorry i waited so long, um I'll try to have dally in this soon, he is alive and there, but i can't write his character. Johnny is alive but i don't think he's in this chapter , um... could you PLEASE help me out with the title!!!! thanks to everyone who review!!!! and please REVIEW because um... i like to know if anyone bothers to read this well..... here it is!!!  
  
Disclaimer:the outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton, and Emily belongs to me, um... please don't sue me, and please don't us Emily without asking me.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've been living with the Curtis's for a few months now, and Johnny, Ponyboy, and Me are very close friends. I feel like I've known them all my life. The gang treats me like their little adopted sister, It's cool because I was always an only child.   
  
That day that Johnny came, we spent the whole day around the gang, and caught up and old times. Johnny, Pony, and I get along so great because we're all the same age. We can understand each other without saying a word, with the gang thinks is weird.  
  
Today we were just sitting around, goofing off, when Pony breaks my from my thoughts.   
  
"I'm going for a walk," he told anyone who was listening.  
  
"I'm coming" I tell him.  
  
No one else knows, but I have this thing for Ponyboy. I wouldn't let time with him slip by me. I knew he has some of Soda's looks, and he and his brother have the tuffest hair in town. He's a real hottie.  
  
  
Pony is just walking, not making a sound, well I guess that makes two of us. So I decide to break the silence.  
  
" What's on your mind Pony?" I ask him.  
  
" Aww... Nothing," He says, and blushes. He must be thinking about girls.  
  
" Come on Pony, your as red as a tomato. Spill," I say, oh man, this is gonna hurt, It's definitely not me.  
  
" Just thinking about the girl I like," he says.  
  
"Who's that? Cherry?" I'm a bit jealous of that girl, Pony used to have it for the stuck up snob.  
  
" Naww.. she's not a soc," he says. Suurree... it's not Cherry, when did hell freeze over, no one told me.  
  
" Well come on spill," I tell him.  
  
" No, I aren't tillin you" he says firmly, so I give up.  
  
" Well I'll leave it to Soda to find out, he can find out anything," I say.  
  
" You got that right," he says.  
  
I'm enjoying the night, just simply because I get to talk and goof around with Pony.  
I enjoying spending time with Johnny too, but he's off somewhere with Dally. Man am I glad to have such great friend, I never had good friends before, so I didn't know how to act around them. But Two-Bit always helps us out when things get tense.  
  
  
Pony's a cool guy, too bad he wouldn't ask me to prom, But I now know he has it for some other girl, so I and Kiss that idea goodbye. Maybe I can talk to Soda about this, he understands everybody.   
  
It's getting dark so we begin to head back, I'm just beaming, and by the look on Pony's face I must be scaring him.  
  
"What's with you today?" he asks.  
  
" Aww.. Nothing just thinking," I say and blush.  
  
Aaa.. I hope he didn't see that, and I hope he doesn't know that I like him.  
  
If he saw, or knew, he showed no signs of it as we walked in the door. 


	6. Soda

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! Um... Dally and Johnny are alive, and may appear more later on. If you haven't reviewed PLEASE do, or I won't continue. Well here it is, I'm sorry, It's kinda short...   
Disclaimer: everything, and everybody belongs to S.E. Hinton; except Emily. I was at home alone the next day, except for Soda; who was watching T.V. in the living room. I was writing in my diary about what had happened on my walk with Ponyboy last night. It may seem soft, but I enjoy writing in my diary. I had always written in my diary since as long as I could remember. My diary is like a best friend who I can tell everything to, and they don't judge you or make fun of you, and most important, they can't tell anyone. I like spending time with Ponyboy, but it hurt to hear him say that he liked some other girl. I had pushed that thought to the back of of my mind last night, but it had had come back by now, and I was depressed again. I sat there listening to depressing music and writing in my diary when Soda came bounding into my room. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said quickly, but he knew better. "Naw, nobody who was fine would listen to THAT kind of music," he said with a grin. "Come on spill, what's wrong?" "Well... There's this guy I like, and I just found out that he has it for this other girl," I said slowly. "Can you discribe this guy?" Soda asked. "Well...he's smart, handsome, sweet, and modest..." I said, turning bright red. "Pony, right?" he asked "How'd you know?" I asked. "Well you'd have to be blind not to," Soda stated with a grin that could light up the whole room. "Does he know?" I asked panicking. " No, Pony's as blind as a bat" "You won't tell him, right?" "Nope, that'd spoil the fun of letting him find out for himself." "Thanks Soda," I said grinning and feeling alot better. "No problem. Let's go hunt up the guys; I'm getting bord here." "OK, I'm coming." To Be Coutinued.... 


	7. Watching sunsets

A/N If you haven't reviewed PLEASE do, or I won't continue. Um.. I haven't heard from my Beta reader all summer so there's going to be a lot of mistakes... sorry about that... Well here it is, I'm sorry, It's kinda short...   
  
Disclaimer: everything, and everybody belongs to S.E. Hinton; except Emily.   
  
I was looking at a poster on the wall, about the prom. The prom was only a week away, and still nobody had asked me. All the girls were out buying dresses, and getting their hair done. Everyone but me. Pony never asked anyone out yet, but I bet he'll ask Cherry.  
  
I don't know many people outside the gang, so I think I won't go. Steve was going with Evie, Two-Bit was going with some blond, Dally was going with Sliva, and even Johnny had a date. But me? Of course not! Oh well.  
  
" Hey there Em," I heard someone behind me say.  
  
I jumped, and turned around to see Dally.  
  
"Hey Dally!" I said surprised." Golly Dally you scared me, we've ya been?"   
  
"I've been around huntin' action, school was boring," said Dally.  
  
That didn't surprise me, I asked,"You going to the prom?"  
  
" I might drop by, I'll go to the parties though," Dally said lazily. " Are you going?"  
  
" I might, no one asked me yet though," I said.  
  
" Awww... Don't worry, a tuff chick like you will have the guys all over you in no time," said Two-bit coming up to us.  
  
I grinned until I heard what he started to say.   
  
" I think Curly Shepard's interested...." Said Two-bit knowing that we've been rivals since I meet him.  
  
" Nice try, but I don't think so Two-Bit," I said.  
  
"Oh ya, you wanted Pony to take you," Two-bit said.  
  
" What'd Soda tell ya?" I said.  
  
" Soda? He didn't tell me nothin'," Two-Bit said.  
  
" You can tell, that is if you not blind, like Pony," Dally said.  
  
"We won't tell him, but I'll tease you all I want," Two-Bit said grinning.  
  
I glared at him, not that happy.  
  
" Fine, you better not tell him," I said.  
  
Just then the bell rang and we went off to our classes.  
  
~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~****   
I told myself to forget going to the prom with Pony. No one in the right mind would ask me anyway. I'm a greaser, tall plain, and stubborn. I'm not popular, so it was almost certain that I wouldn't be going to the prom.  
  
The next day, after supper, Pony asked me to come for a walk with him. I thought that he just wanted me to take him to see the sunset. Darry wouldn't let him out alone around dark for sure because he never uses his head.   
  
We walked down to the park, and sat down to watch the sunset.  
  
"Um... Em... I ...was...woundering..." he started to stutter," if you'd go the prom with me,"   
  
I looked at him in complete shock. Then it finally clicked, 'He just asked me to the prom!'  
  
"Yes, I'd love to," I said rather loudly.  
  
I looked at Pony, he was bright RED.   
  
" You will?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Of course, I was wondering when someone would ask me," I said.  
  
I gave him a hug and got up.  
  
"We should get going, or Darry'll kill us," I said.  
  
"O.K. lets go," he said.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
(a/n.. i will update but not very often, maybe once every few of weeks, or once a month)  
A/N REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Cherry's Friend

A/N If you haven't reviewed PLEASE do, or I won't continue. Um.. I haven't heard from my Beta reader all summer so there's going to be a lot of mistakes... sorry about that... Well here it is, I'm sorry, It's kinda short...   
  
Disclaimer: everything, and everybody belongs to S.E. Hinton; except Emily.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A few days later we were hanging out at school, then some Soc, most likely a friend of Cherry's came running over to me and Pony.  
  
"Hey Pony, I was wondering if you have a date for the prom yet" she asked.  
  
"Um... yeah i do Em's-"  
  
"Yeah he does; why do you ask?" I said, maybe a bit too harshly.  
  
She gives me a glare, then continued, "Cherry wanted to know if he was free, not like it was any of your business," she said looking pissed.  
  
"Well it is my business, because I'm going with him," I said giving her an icy glare.  
  
" The tom-boy has a date? That's moment in history for sure," the Soc said.  
  
"Screw off, and go report back to you bitchy leader, why don't you," I said.  
  
She looked shocked, then her eyes hardened, and yelled as she left,"This isn't over!" and was gone.  
  
"Well that was interesting," said Soda.  
  
"I didn't know Em had it in her," Two-Bit said and grinned.  
  
"Come on Two-Bit anyone could tell off a Soc, even Johnny or Ponyboy; if they wanted to," I said.  
  
"I gotta agreed with Em there Two-Bit," Said Dally.  
  
" Um.. guys... we gotta get back to school soon," Pony said barely loud enough to hear.  
  
"Ok Um... Dally can I get a ride with you, if you going back,"  
  
" I'm not going back, but I'll give you a ride I'm going by there anyway,"  
  
"Thanks," I said weakly.  
  
Me and pony got into Buck's T-Bird, and took off towards the school. By the end of the ride Pony and I were very pale. But unlike Pony, I loved every minute of the ride. We speed the whole way to the school and almost hit three people. It was great!!!  
  
We climbed out, as Dally was laughing at us.  
  
" Enjoy the ride?" he asked.  
  
" I loved it, but i dunno about Pony on the other hand," I said, and added "can you drive me tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure kid, I gotta get going now though," he said.  
  
"See ya later Dally,"  
  
He nodded, then was off.  
  
"You must really have a death wish, *wanting* to drive with Dally," I heard Pony mutter as we entered the building.  
  
The bell rang, and we rushed off to our classes.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
(a/n.. i will update but not very often, maybe once every few of weeks, or once a month)  
A/N REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
